Cinderella Meets Beast
by kyeoul-nim
Summary: Seokjin itu Cinderella. Ia punya ibu dan saudara tiri yang semena-mena padanya. Suatu hari ia dipaksa bekerja di mansion samping rumahnya. Kalau pemilik mansion itu tampan dan baik hati, mungkin Seokjin akan betah bekerja di sana selamanya. Sayangnya, pemilik mansion itu adalah lelaki pendiam berwajah datar yang selalu mengenakan topeng retak sebelah di wajahnya. NAMJIN. Boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1 (06-22 19:13:50)

"Kau sekarang bekerja di mansion itu."

"Apa?" Dahi Seokjin mengernyit bingung. "mansion apa? Aku bahkan baru saja selesai bekerja, kenapa aku harus bekerja lagi?"

"Aigo, kau pikir tinggal di rumah ini gratis? Tidak ingat wasiat ayahmu yang melimpahkan seluruh harta dan rumahnya untukku?" Yoongi berdecak sambil memoles kuku-kuku tangannya dengan kuteks. Di dekatnya, Jimin dan Hoseok duduk manis, menonton televisi.

Seokjin menarik napas dan mengembuskannya kasar. Ia sebenarnya sudah muak dengan sikap ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tirinya itu, tapi kalau ia melawan, ia akan didepak dari rumah. Seokjin tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun ia harus menjadi kaya terlebih dahulu sebelum didepak oleh Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku akan bekerja di sana sekarang. Tapi biarkan aku makan dulu."

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Kau akan tinggal di sana mulai sekarang. Yah, setidaknya sampai si pemilik mansion itu bosan denganmu. Kudengar ia orang yang perfeksionis." ujar Yoongi santai, kemudian tersenyum memandang kesepuluh jarinya yang telah selesai dikuteks. Ia lantas menatap Seokjin. "pergilah. Kau tahu aku tidak senang melihatmu di hadapanku."

Seokjin rasanya ingin menonjok wajah Yoongi. Tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Berbekal kesabaran, Seokjin memaksakan seulas senyum dan berbalik meninggalkan ibu tiri serta saudara tirinya yang tak acuh itu.

Ia sungguh ingin menyumpahi ayahnya, Kim Taehyung, yang bisa-bisanya menikahi wanita sialan seperti Yoongi.


	2. Chapter 2

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Seokjin kehilangan ayahnya, Kim Taehyung. Ia meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil dan dengan bodohnya meninggalkan seluruh harta yang dimilikinya kepada Yoongi, ibu tiri Seokjin.

Dari awal, sejak pernikahan ayahnya dengan Yoongi, Seokjin sudah tidak setuju. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ayahnya sepertinya sudah dimabuk cinta oleh paras cantik Yoongi. Lagipula ia mantan model. Siapa pula yang tidak bakal tertarik?

Kedua puteranya, Jimin dan Hoseok mendapatkan kecantikan ibunya. Mereka sama-sama cantik dan senang sekali bergonta-ganti pacar setiap seminggu sekali seolah itu rutinitas mereka. Seokjin bahkan muak melihat pacar mereka yang berbeda tiap minggu datang ke rumah, menyuruhnya mengambilkan minum karena haus—mereka kira Seokjin adalah pembantu di rumah itu.

Yah, tapi sekarang ambil sisi positifnya dulu. Seokjin takkan bertemu mereka untuk beberapa waktu ke depan—yah sampai si pemilik mansion tidak mendepaknya keluar—dan itu saatnya bagi Seokjin untuk me-refreshing dirinya yang benar-benar dalam kadar stres tingkat tinggi akibat perlakuan Yoongi.

Jadi, sambil menarik senyum lebar, ia menatap gerbang tinggi di hadapannya dengan penuh rasa positif. Seokjin bahkan tidak peduli akan dijadikan budak atau tidak di dalam sana. Yang penting, ia bebas dari ibu tiri sialannya itu.

Seokjin memencet tombol interkom di samping gerbang dan bersuara. "Halo, aku pekerja baru."

Tidak ada balasan.

"Halo, apakah kau bisa membukakan pintu?"

Masih tidak ada balasan.

Seokjin mendengus, jadi kesal. Ia sedang lapar, dan saat ini menunggu bukanlah suatu hal yang baik untuknya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke interkom lagi, "Maaf, tapi bisakah kau membuk—"

Pip. Cklek.

Seokjin tertegun dan mendapati gerbang di hadapannya telah terbuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap bingung selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Oke, setidaknya mereka membukakan pintu untukku." kemudian masuk ke dalam mansion itu.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dia lelaki yang manis."

Namjoon tertegun dengan suara tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sedang tersenyum menatap monitor di hadapan Namjoon.

"Apa menurutmu ia akan bertahan?" tanya Jungkook, menoleh padanya. Namjoon kembali menatap monitor dan diam sejenak.

"Kurasa ia akan sama saja dengan yang lain."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook mengerjap tidak sependapat. "kenapa menurutku, ia akan menjadi akhir dari penantianmu?"

Namjoon menarik napas dan beranjak bangun, "Temui dia, Jungkook. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jungkook ketika Namjoon sudah berada di ambang pintu. Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengus.

"Jika ia bertemu denganku sekarang, ia akan melarikan diri begitu saja."

Raut Jungkook berubah prihatin, "Karena wajahmu?"

"Mm." balas Namjoon singkat sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Asisten pribadi Namjoon itu menarik napas.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya aku menemui lelaki manis itu sekarang juga."


End file.
